1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and methods of telecommunication utilizing data packets.
2. Background Art
Telecommunication systems conventionally transmit data in discrete segments, commonly called packets. A wide variety of conventional communication protocols describe the information included in a packet and the methods used to transmit and handle them. Many conventional packet formats (IPv4 and IPv6, for example) describe packets that each have a header of fixed size that contains information enabling the telecommunication system to know, for example, where the packet is from and where to route it. Using the header information, the telecommunication system is able to receive and send the rest of the data contained in the packet to the desired location. Packets are conventionally used to transmit data in a wide variety of telecommunications applications including satellite, wireless, wired, microwave, and infrared-based telecommunication infrastructures.